A Divine Meeting
by EverythingStopsForTea
Summary: The Black Pearl picks up a young girl a drift at sea, leaving the former Commodore to look after her. NorringtonOC. Takes place during Dead Man's Chest, later leading into At world's end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! This is my first fanfiction ever! So I hope you all like and please be nice and give me reviews.

disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the caribbean

* * *

I leaned my front against the dark wood railing, my eyes gazing out upon the vast ocean.

A smiled creped upon my lips as I admired how the suns reflection castes off the waters surface, the wind blowing softly through my long auburn hair. How I loved the sea, ever since a little girl it always fascinated me in so many ways and always dreamed of sailing to new places, meeting new people, and going on an adventure. But this voyage of mine was no adventure.

My sister and I were on our way to Port Royal to visit our father and brother who were in the royal navy. Of course though my sister was much more excited than I was, she loved attending parties with only the finest people and was quite the flirt when it came to men.

Me? Well I was the opposite, I never associated myself with those people nor did I bother with men. My sister thought I was only setting my standards too high but that was never the case, I found plenty of men attractive but none of them had seemed to spark my interest in any other way.

"Emily?" my attention was turned to the sound of my sister's voice.

"Hm?" I turned my head to look at her.

"I said your name four times, are you ok?" her hand now placed on my shoulder.

I nodded and smiled at her "I'm fine Margaret, my mind was somewhere else."

"Alright, just making sure you weren't sick or something."

I laughed "no, I was only thinking."

Margaret tilted her head "about what? Not home sick already are you?"

"No…I was just wondering what it will be like to see them again, it's been five years."

She gave my arm a squeeze "it's ok I'm miss them too, it's only a couple more days till we make port."

It was times like these when I enjoyed having my sister the most, despite her constant nagging of me never having a man she still had her moments where she was nothing but kind to me.

I pulled her into a tight hug "thank you Margaret."

She hugged me in return "anything for my big sister."

We ended the embrace she then joined me against the railing. Watching the waves rock against the side of the boat.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think it will be like?"

I shrugged my shoulders "no idea, father never did tell us in his letters" I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"You think there are any good looking men there?" she said in a playful tone , nudging my shoulder.

"Honestly, is that all you ever think about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Now don't talk like that!" She laughed "I'm serious though Emily, Port Royal could be your chance to finally meet that one special man." She poked the side of my head.

I smacked her hand away "give me time, someday I will find someone but be patient with me."

"Emily, you're twenty-three years old and have never officaly been with a man, you set your standards much too high."

Here we go again. I sighed heavily. "I have told you many times before and I shall tell you again, I'm waiting for the right one."

Margaret shook her head at me. "During our time in Port Royal I will make sure that you meet at man" she sounded determined.

"Heh, yes well good luck with that" I turned my back to the railing.

She patted my arm "I'm only trying to help you, seeing as you always seem so lonely at home."

"Thank you very much but to be honest I can take care of myself."

I turned my attention back to the sea and the sky above it as it began to dim.

"Seems to be getting dark isn't it?" I said.

My sister nodded "yes it is" she let out a long yawn "I might go to bed now."

"Now? Margaret it's still early..."

"I know but I am exhausted...I'll see you in the morning" her body turned away from mine, making her way back to the cabin.

"Good night" I said after her.

She waved before closing the door behind her.

And there I stood alone once again. The cold wind blew past me, blowing my hair around my small figure. I shivered and slowly made my way over to a small pile of wooden crates. I leaned against one of the larger ones and slid down it slowly till my body finally hit the deck floor. My gaze kept foucused ahead of my view, looking out onto the darkening ocean waters, not really realizing how fast the sky grew blacker and more stars started to form above me. I felt my eyes began to give into the sleep I felt taking over my body and mind, I knew it wouldn't be right to fall asleep out here but my body seemed to refuse to move. So I kept where I sat, closing my eyes I let sleep take over.

* * *

I squinted my eyes at the glare of the sun pouring down onto my face. I quickly sat up and looked around at all my surroundings and soon realized I was no longer out on deck but lying in my bed that was inside the cabin. I rubbed my temple and thought back, I didn't remember going back in so it must have meant a member of the crew came out and put me back inside. I plopped back down into the pillows, pulling the covers up to my chin and closing my eyes once more to try and drift back to sleep.

"Miss O'Connell?"

Damnit, just what I need, a wake up call. I rolled over onto my stomach and ingnored the call of my name till it came again.

"Miss O'Connell, your sister is wanting you."

Even better. I groaned and shifted once more hoping he would understand me not wanting to leave my bed.

"She demands that you leave bed now."

"Tell her I will be out in a moment."

"Very well, Miss"

Finally, but the bad side of this was that I still had to get up other wise Margaret would come in here and have a fit. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms above my head. Turning my body I dangled my legs over the edge of the bed and planted them onto the floor and standing. I looked around the large cabin, it was all lite up by the bright sun coming through the large glass windows. I stepped over to a small closet that lay at the end of the room, opening it to show my many dresses which all were quite too formal for a simple boat trip but then again I had no simple dresses, all having to be done with corsets and lacing. I sighed, pulling out the simplest I could find. A dark green with white lace that trimmed it. Deciding to just skip the corset I slipped my dress on over my head, I was in no need for a corset to make me look fit and thin, I liked the way my body was formed. A small yet slender hour glass shaped waist, long legs and medium sized bust. Perfect.

"Emily!" Margaret practically shrieked as I emerged from the cabin.

"What is it you wanted that you needed to wake me?" I was irritated from lack of sleep.

She frowned "well someone is grumpy this morning, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" I pushed pass her so I could go look out at the water.

"Emily...are you alright? You look really pale, are you sick?" she tried reaching out to my forehead to feel if it were hot or not but I pulled away.

"No, I'm fine" I reassured her.

"It's probably from falling asleep out deck, it was freezing outside."

She was right. I nodded and decided to give in so there would be no further arguing "you're probably-"

Before I could finish my sentance the ship violently jerked to a sudden stop, causing both Margaret and I to fall over.

"W-what was that?" Margaret asked in a stuttering voice, her head looking around in alarm.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders "I have no idea."

Everything was silent, the crew, Margaret, and my self all didn't mutter a word until a fowl smell came to my nose. I clutched my mouth and nose with my hands in the disgust of the smell, Margaret soon following after.

"Oh dear, what is that awful smell?" Margaret moaned.

Out of no where, one of the crew members shouted an unfamiliar name "Kraken!"

Margaret and I exchanged confused glances until we noticed what seemed to be a giant tentacle coming onto the deck. I sat there, shocked and very confused at the sight that was before me. Another one came from behind us, shooting out of the water so that it was towering over the ship.

"Move!" I yelled, pushing Margaret away from where we sat as it came crashing down onto the ship.

Margaret screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Emily! What are we going to do!?" She grasped my shoulders tightly.

"Ummm..." I looked around quickly, trying to find a possible way to get away. "There!" I pointed to the mast.

"What!?"

"Yes! Now go!" I shoved her in front of my self "now climb!"

"What about you!?"

"I will follow, but you must go first." I tried my best to stay calm but it was a failed attempt.

She was hesitant but obeyed my order and began to climb up the mast.

I looked around, the sound of gun fire and screams filled the air around me.

"Emily! Watch out!" Margaret's high pitched voice rang in my ears, but before being able to respond to anything around me darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:3 yep this is the second chapter to my story, sorry it's a bit shorter than the first chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the caribbean.

* * *

The sun was just rising over what seemed to be the great ship _Follower._Which now lay upon the sea in millions of lost pieces. All were dead...All were lost to the sea's beauty..All..but one.

As the Black Pearl sailed smoothly over the sea, it suddenly came upon the last remains of the _Follower._Upon the ship, gasps could be heard.

"What happened here?" Asked a young Elizabeth Swann, as she scanned over the water top.

All the crew hurried over to the side of the ship to see the sight. Jack leaned over the side, his eyes falling upon a small piece of driftwood, with what seemed to be the body of a young girl on it. "I believe there's a lime floating out over there" he said commenting on the green dress, pointing out over to the floating girl.

"Somebody get down there!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Get a longboat!" Gibbs yelled "Marty! Cotton!" The three of them hurrying off, reaching for the ropes, settling the boat into the water.

Slowly Elizabeth turned to Jack. "The way that ship was destroyed. What do you think-"

"The Kraken" Jack interrupted. Then turned pale "where's the rum when you need it?" Asked Jack as he stepped back to the middle of the ship.

"The what?" Elizabeth asked her self.

The men returned with the young girl, and gently laid her on a small bed Elizabeth had perpared. As she was set down upon the bed Elizabeth asked Gibbs to seek out any thing he could find that would keep the girl possibly warm. Elizabeth kneeled down next to her, slowly removing her soaked clothes to make certain she wouldn't catch an illness.

* * *

"Poor thing.." Elizabeth whispered, covering her with the dress so that no one would see her naked form for the meantime.

Moments later Norrington had returned with blankets instead of Gibbs.

"Where's Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Busy" he handed her the blankets, kneeling down beside her. "How is she doing?"

"Good I hope, her body is freezing though.." Elizabeth quickly removed the wet dress from the top of the girl's body and then replacing it with the blankets Norrington had brought her. "She's even lucky to still be alive."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Norrington offered.

"Well..." Elizabeth thought for a brief moment "could you stay here with her while I _attempt_ to find her some clothes that are dry?"

He nodded once, keeping his gaze on the girl. She looked like a ghost, cold and dead, even if she did have a pulse.

Elizabeth's brief moment soon turned into an hour. And there Norrington stayed. Next to the girl, who shivered and shook as she slept. He reached his hand out to feel her forehead in concern that she could have a possible fever. When he placed his hand upon the top of her head her eyes began to flutter open, her bright green eyes scanning the room around her until the rested on Norrington.

**Emily's POV**

Seeing the strange man next to me made me jump from where I laid. My voice refused to come to me as I tried to scream out. I quickly moved away as far as I could against the wall behind me, the blankets that once covered me fell into a pool around my waist line. Quickly covering my exposed chest with my arms. The man tried reaching back out to me but I turned my head away in fear.

"Please Miss I mean you no harm." he said trying to calm me down.

I pulled the blankets back up around me, breathing heavily I managed to stutter out "w-where am I?" I asked him.

"A place where a young woman should never be" was all he said.

I gave him a puzzled look "w-where?" I pulled the blankets closer to my body.

He stared at me for a long moment and sighed. "What's your name, miss?" he asked.

I was now resting against the wall instead of trying to become one with it, I felt somewhat more comfortable. "Emily O'Connell" I said in a soft voice.

Now he seemed confused "O'Connell?" he asked.

I nodded "yes...why?" I titled my head.

"Do you have a father named Edward O'Connell?"

I nodded once more "yes, yes!...How do you know my father?"

"I worked with him at the fort."

"You were in the navy?" I scanned him up and down, he didn't look like it.

"_Was_ in the navy."

"What happened?"

"Very long story..." his voice went quiet. He shook his head "never mind that though, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I...well was suppose to be visiting him in Port Royal with my-" I cut my self short, cupping my hands over my mouth "oh no..." I thought back to my sister, having no idea if she survived or not. Tears brimmed my eyes as they slowly slid down my pale cheeks. "Margaret" I cried softly. I felt a hand wiping away the tears from my face, I turned my gaze up to the man who sat with me still.

"There, there..you must lay down and try to rest." he said.

I shook my head, refusing to sleep. "M-my sister" I would not rest until knowing what happened to Margaret.

"It's alright, I'm sure she's...fine" he hesitated on the last word, and I could hear the doubt in his voice, he was only trying to get me to rest.

"B-but...Margaret..." I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. But I gave in, laying my head back down into the poorly made bed. Not turning my sights off of the man. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" I asked.

He want silent and then answered "James Norrington."

I smiled quite weakly "thank you, Mr.Norrington for helping me."

He smiled in return but his was much more full of life "your welcome Miss O'Connell."

It was at this moment when I began to realize how handsome he was, his dark brown hair hanging in his face, and dark green eyes that seemed to pierce my soul. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, realizing that I was blushing I turned my head away. I heard him chuckle, making me guess he had noticed my blush.

"I shall let you rest now Miss O'Connell" he said as he stood from where he once sat.

I nodded slowly, letting my body relax more. "I shall see you later then Mr.Norrington?" I wanted to.

He nodded in answer "of course" and with have said that he left me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes slowly began to open. My vision was blurred as I sat up. I shut my eyes tightly, rubbing my temples to try and get my eyes back to normal. They fluttered back open but things were still a bit hazy. I looked around the room, my vision was good enough I could see it wasn't very large, a bit cramped and I could hear the sound of dripping water. I stumbled to my feet, being still bare I tightly wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. I took my time to stand there so that my eyes could adjust to the darkness. I took a step back, my foot landing on what felt like cloth. My head quickly turned down to see what it was. Below my feet were a pair of clothes, not my dress but a pair of tan pants and a baggy white shirt. I bent down to pick them up, I had never actually worn pants before, it was always dresses from when I was a baby till now. I shrugged and pulled the pants on, they were a bit loose, I slipped the shirt on over my head, it was bigger on me than I had thought but it was much better than having to be nude.

"Hello?" a voice came from the door and a knock soon following after.

It was unfamiliar, not from the man I had met last night but nor was it a man's voice. But of a woman's voice.

"Come in" I answered, quickly brushing out my hair with my hands.

The door slowly opened, a woman poked her head inside. She was young, probably a bit younger than I was but had a pretty face none the less.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, making her way inside.

I nodded "I'm fine" I casted her a smile.

She smiled in return "that's very good to hear. I see you found the clothes."

"Oh yes, their a bit big but that's quite alright."

"It was the only thing I could find, sorry. You're probably not use to these are you?"

I shook my head "don't be sorry, it's better than nothing at all."

She smiled "by the way, I'm Elizabeth Swann."

That name sounded familiar "Emily O'Connell" I answered.

"Yes, James told me who you were and who your father is, I've met him before."

"You're from Port Royal as well?" I asked.

She nodded "my father is Governor Swann."

That's where I knew that name from, I remembered my father talking about him in one of his letters.

"I've heard of your father, he's a friend of my father."

What a small world it was.

Elizabeth laughed "everyone seems to know who your father is"

"Yes, he's quite a popular man it would seem" I laughed along with her.

"Would you like to go up on deck? A lot warmer up there than it is in here"

I nodded and smiled "sounds good."

* * *

Elizabeth lead me up on deck, the suns rays came down on me making me squint my eyes at the glare of it. I covered my eyes with my arms to shield it away. The brightness burning my eyes from being down in the dark for so long. I took a good look around, and to my great shock what I found were pirates, everywhere. My mouth slightly hung open at the sight of this. I had never been around pirates in my life nor did I ever want to be from the stories I heard about them from my father.

"You alright?" a sudden voice startled me.

I spun around to see Mr.Norrington.

"Oh dear, you gave me quite a fright." I put my hand over my chest, letting out a long sigh of relief.

He chuckled softly "sorry."

"No, it's alright...may I ask a question though?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are there...pirates?"

"We're on the Black Pearl" answered Elizabeth.

"The what?" I had never heard of that before.

"Black Pearl, it's a ship...obviously a pirate ship."

I nodded "I can see that" if it was a pirate ship then why were these two here? "Wait a moment, arn't you both from Port Royal though?"

They gaze each other quick glances "really long story" they said both at the same time.

Everything seemed to have a long story.

"Ah..and where exactly are we heading to?" I asked.

Elizabeth shrugged "you would have to ask Jack.."

"Ask me what?"

The voice came from my left, making me jump once more. I looked over, next to me was a man, dark tan skin, his hair seemed to be mostly knotted with many beads decorating it, but most definitely a pirate, possibly quite the lady killer too.

"Emily, this is Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain." Hardly.

"Pleasures all mine, love" he smirked, trying to be charming.

I didn't smile in return, I was never one to be one to be affected by such behavior, and I wasn't so fond of pirates.

"Captain, could you tell me where it is we are going?" I asked him.

He looked over at Elizabeth, and then back to me "you'll find out soon enough, love."

"But captain-" I was cut off.

"It was lovely chatting but now I must take my leave, busy" he said sauntering away quickly.

"Hold on!"

He ignored me, continuing on his way.

"Now that was just rude" I crossed my arms over my chest.

I could hear Norrington laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning to him.

"Would you expect any better behavior from a pirate?"

"No, but he could have at least dropped a hint instead of not telling me anything at all" I was somewhat frustrated. Everything was happening much too fast.

Elizabeth shook her head "don't worry, he's always like that...nothing new."

I sighed heavily, not wanting to be here. All I wanted was to be with my father and sister.

"You'll find it takes a while to get use to ol' Jack"

Another voice came from behind Elizabeth, once again scaring me.

"Is everybody trying to give me a bloody heart attack!?" I exclaimed, clutching my chest.

Elizabeth stepped out of the way, to show another woman.

"Sorry, didn't mean to" she laughed "name's Bionca" she said introducing herself.

"Emily" I replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Frustrated and annoyed."

"That's understandable, I know how you feel I was in a shipwreck too, three years ago, lost all my memory."

I stood there, shocked "I'm so sorry" and I thought I had it bad.

She smiled brightly "no worries, I got over it after a year. I was found in Tortuga and began working as a bar wench."

She seemed so happy about it.

"I'm glad everything went good for you" I kind of wished I had lost my memory, not wanting to feel to pain of having lost Margaret. "If you worked as a bar wench..why are you here?"

She laughed "do you know what kind of place Tortuga is? I had to leave, so I joined Jack's crew."

I didn't understand why she would want to work for that man "you don't care that you work for a pirate?"

She nodded "even if he is a bit daft at times and is a womanizer, anything is better than Tortuga."

I guess I wasn't the only one who thought so "I noticed that."

"I think all women realize what kind of man Jack is, despite how good looking he is." she laughed once more.

I didn't laugh, nor did I smile "excuse me a moment" I turned away and began to walk over to the side of the ship, leaning against the railing. Staring out at the sea.

"Not thinking of jumping are you?" I knew this voice, the same voice that had calmed me this morning.

"No, but now that you mention it...sounds tempting" I joked, looking over at Norrington who was smiling at me.

"You have no where else to go Miss O'Connell."

"Please, Mr.Norrington..call me Emily" I always prefered that.

"In that case I intend that you call me James."

I smiled, trying to keep my self from blushing "it's a deal."

He laughed. "What are you doing over here?"

"Just taking time to think."

"Of what?"

"My father...my sister...how the bloody hell I am going to get off this ship" I could feel hot tears in my eyes, but kept them back.

"You'll make it to Port Royal someday, maybe sooner than you think."

"I hope you're right, James" I was enjoying his company, I hadn't known him long, it had only been a few hours but from what I saw..he was a good man.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"You said you were once in the navy, would you please tell me what happened?" I was very curious.

He was silent for a long moment, not looking at me. "I went after a pirate, sailed for days on end until a hurricane hit..I was foolish and tried to sail through it..it cost me my life and title" his voice was so sad.

I frowned "that's terrible, I'm so sorry James" I squeezed his hand in comfort.

He looked down at me, smiling "not your fault, don't be sorry" he squeezed my hand in return.

I could feel my heart beating faster, never had I been so friendly towards a man before unless forced my mother but James made me feel comfortable, he wasn't like other men I had met in the past.

"Well James, I hope that someday we will both return to Port Royal...return to our once normal lives." I didn't want to go alone, I never had been in the Caribbean before so I had no idea how close or how far we were from Port Royal.

"And when we do, I will help you find your father."

I looked at him in surprise, having the sudden to urge to hug him but I held back from it, knowing it would be akward for the both of us.

"Thank you, James" the urge grew stronger, it was hard to believe how nice he was being.

"How long has it been since you last saw your father?" He asked.

"About five years...it seems so much longer than that though."

"That's a really long time, he never came to visit?"

I shook my head "he was always too busy, he always sent letters telling us he would but then something would come up, so one day he offered that my sister and I come visit instead...obviously that didn't work out otherwise I wouldn't be here right now."

"There's a bright side to it though."

"Oh really and what would that be?" I asked.

"I got to meet you."

His words shocked me, I tried my best not to blush "you can't mean that."

"Despite what you say, I do mean it...not very often to come upon beautiful women as your self."

Now I knew he was trying to be charming, and it was working, that's what surprised me most.

"I have to say, you are quite the charmer."

He chuckled "I try my best" he said jokingly.

I laughed "I can see that, well I can tell you that you have successfully charmed me." Did I really just say that?

"I was only telling the truth."

Oh, he was really getting me now. "I'm glad you find me so attractive, James...and I would have to say you are quite handsome your self" oh god I needed to shut up while I was at it, I couldn't help it though, he was the most attractive man I had met in my life and he was just so charming that it was impossible for me to do anything else.

"Are you always so forward towards men?" he asked.

"Never, to be honest you're the only man who has ever caught my interest" there I go again.

"I'm glad I meet your standards."

Oh yes you did.

I only smiled and nodded.

He took a hold of my hand, placing a light kiss on it. I blushed beet red, giggling softly. And thought to myself _James Norrington, you are a fine man indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was high in the sky as Bionca walked out onto the deck. The light was bright and blinding but as her eyes came in to focus, she could see the seas beauty. She watched as the young girl with the name of Emily walked over the side of the boat. She smiled and walked up to the higher deck to see Jack. As she reached the helm she rested her arms on the railing and leaned over the side. 'Poor girl, must be hard on her.' She thought to herself as she looked over the lower deck once more. Spotting Norrington and Emily, she smiled brightly to herself

"Go for it Norrie..." She laughed softly to herself. Norrington was a kind-hearted person, even if he never showed it out worldly. He needed someone to be around him to show his true self. She knew he had a soft spot. He was a strong man with a stronger will.

"Ah, so the former Commodore has found a young flower ripe for the picking?" Asked a too familiar voice.

"Shut it Jack…Oh, I mean 'Shut it' our fearless captain, Jack Sparrow..." She said in a slightly annoyed voice. "I don't recall you finding any fine 'Flower' ripe for the picking as you cruelly put it." She turned her head and glared at him, her bright aqua eyes piercing his soul.

He smirked softly at her.

"I hate you sometimes..." She said angrily at him.

"And I, you, my lovely Bionca." He said winking at her.

"Do us all a favor and jump over board… Please?" She mumble softly. She turned back to the scene of Emily and Norrington and smiled. 'Show him that he can find happiness.' She thought to herself, as she ignored Jack. He turned and grumbled to himself.

* * *

Bionca's watchful eye on the two continued until she noticed James kiss Emily's hand, he soon after departed from the girl. 

She smirked playfully deciding she would go have a talk with Emily, poke a little fun at her.

"I see you fancy Mr.Norrington." Bionca said coming up from behind Emily.

Emily turned, surprised to see Bionca standing in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you two, a bit friendly you were."

Emily's cheeks flushed pink at Bionca's words "I don't know what your talking about."

Biona laughed, she could tell how nervous Emily was "it's alright, no shame in fancying your self a man, all women do it."

Emily quickly turned away from Bionca, saving herself from any further embarrassment.

"I don't blame you though, James is a very handsome man."

"Yes, that he is."

"I think he fancies you as well." She gave Emily's arm a nudge.

Emily laughed "now that's ridculious."

"Don't be so sure just yet, have you ever even been with a man before?" She raised a brow.

Emily hesitated for a long moment, then slowly she shook her head "can't say I have."

"Then your as blind as a bat, you don't know men at all."

"I tried to distance my self from men as much as possible."

"Why would you do that?"

"Most men I have met were nothing but idiots, James is the only one I have met who is not...and...I'm always afraid I'm going to get hurt."

"Oooh, now I understand" Bionca smiled "you wont admit it because you don't want to believe it yourself."

Emily bit on her bottom lip "he told me...he would go back with me to Port Royal, help me find my father there."

Bionca let out a long sigh "he's from there...yes?"

Emily nodded "why?"

Bionca shrugged "just wondering, it sounded familiar."

Emily crossed her arms over the railing, burying her head between them, her long wavy hair spread out around her.

Bionca looked down at her, an odd look on her face "you alright?"

"I'm fine" she said bluntly.

"Now don't be cruel" Bionca laid a hand on Emily's shoulder in comfort "everything will be just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I trust James, and you should too, in hopes that you both will make it back to Port Royal in no time."

"We can't exactly make any stops though can we?"

Bionca thought for a moment "true, I doubt Jack is willing to oblige to that request."

"See? We'll be lucky enough to even get off this ship if anything."

"Maybe you should be more confident."

"I'm being reasonable."

Bionca sighed heavily "why are you in such high doubts?"

"It just all seems too good to be true. Meeting a fine man, that man then telling me he is willing to help me get back to my father, only knowing him for a day...you hear that? A day, I must be daft."

"Don't go with him then." Bionca said simply.

"I can't do that, this is my only chance...and...James..I can't loose someone like him, he treats me so well" Emily said with a dreamy look upon her face.

"Do men not treat you well?"

"They treat me as if I were only something to gawk at, it's awkard."

Bionca couldn't help but laugh "all men stare at women, nothing new."

"But it's all the time, when I'm out with my mother for a walk, at a party with my sister, or in the dress shop...it's rather uncomfortable."

"They're just admiring you, you shouldn't feel uncomfortable at people staring at you...if you're so uneasy of it now, whew just think about what men in Tortuga would try doing to you."

Emily snapped her panicked look "they'd do what?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Nothing, just forget I even said anything" Bionca let out a short nervous laugh and then mumbled "they'de jump on you like a lion."

"Did you say something?" Emily asked.

"No! I said nothing!" Bionca casted her a bright smile.

Emily took a small step back from her, brow raised and slowly nodded "umm, alright...well I need to go talk to James, excuse me." Emily said, pushing her way past Bionca.

"Of course you do, go right ahead...oh dear." She looked off into the distance, noticing ahead of the ship was an island "that's it?" she wondered, thinking this might be their destination.

"Land Ho!"

She blinked thrice, cocking her head back a bit "it would seem so."

* * *

"James?" Emily tapped on his shoulder.

He turned his front to Emily "everything alright?"

She smiled up at him "yes, I just was wanting to speak with you...about getting back to Port Royal and how that is going to happen."

"I suppose it would be best to plan that." He responded.

"Yes..is there anything you had thought of?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well, I'm not sure..." He thought for a long moment.

Emily gently rocked back and forth as the silence continued, nibbling softly on her bottom lip.

"We could do something...but I'm not sure if you're ok with it."

"Anything, I just want to get off this ship" Emily said desperately.

"When they leave, I'm going to go with them but I wont return with them..."

"What about me?" she asked, confused.

"I was getting to that..wait at least twenty-five minutes after we reach the island, after that take one of the long boats, go to the opposite side of the island I promise to meet you there..after that we will make our way to Port Royal."

Emily nodded quickly "it's perfect" she could do nothing but smile.

He smiled in return.

"James!" Elizabeth yelled from the other side of the ship.

"One moment!" He yelled back "I will see you within two hours at the most, please be there."

"I wouldn't think twice on it" She promised.

He smiled and nodded "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobodies pov**

The island came into view as "land ho" was called out over the ship. Bionca sighed to herself. This was gong to be a very long day. She just knew it, as she turned and wondered back into the main ship, she sat at a table and drank her now cold cup of tea. She rested back against the chair and waited. One way or another, Jack was gong to mess up this lovely day…like always.

A few moments pasted as the ship slowed and came to a soft stop in the middle of the water. Close enough for a longboat to get to shore yet far enough out so the pearl wouldn't get stuck in the sand of the shore. Bionca stood slowly and wondered back out onto the deck, biscuit in hand.

She watched Jack and Elizabeth getting a longboat ready. She looked around and spotted Emily, talking to Norrington. She smiled softly to herself. When Norrington left to get the boat into the water she sighed to see the saddened look on Emily's face. The wind picked up blowing her hair up into the air, the winds where not in their favor. Something else was coming. And it was not good. She hurried to get to Jack, but it was to late the boat was in the water.

"You damn little idiot." She mumbled to herself in annoyance. 'Oh, I hope you drown out there, or at lest drop your dirt…' She thought in anger.

She slowly turned to see Emily. She slowly and gracefully walked over to her.

"Dear, what is wrong?" Bionca asked in a hushed voice so only Emily can hear her.

Emily looked up at her seeing as she was standing on a stair. She stepped off to see her eye to eye. "Nothing…" was all she said as she turned to see the boat became smaller and smaller.

"You seem upset, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared." She looked down "what happens if James doesn't meet me?"

Bionca gave her a confused stare "meet you? Where?" She asked.

"He told me, after they reach the island that I should take a longboat to the other side of the island and meet him" she explained.

"So you can run off together to Port Royal? Awww, how romantic" Bionca smirked.

Emily glared at her softly "it's nothing like that, he's only helping me and I am helping him."

"Keep telling your self that, I think you really do like him, since you're so willing to help a man you have just met this morning" Bionca said, teasing her.

Emily began to grow somewhat irritated, shaking her head "I don't have to listen to you" she said pushing past Bionca, stepping down from the stairs.

"Oh it's just a bit of fun, Emily remember what I told you...I trust James and you should as well...he's a good man."

"I know, but..." Emily hesitated "it's hard, I've never trusted anyone but my family."

"James will meet you, you're his way back to Port Royal and he's counting on you and you're counting on him."

Emily bit down on her bottom lip and nodded "you're absolutely right."

"Very good dear" Bionca smiled at Emily, patting her shoulder. "Now, let's get you to that island."

"Bionca, I'm not very sure on how you work this" Emily said, pulling on the ropes to try and settle the boat into the water.

Bionca rolled her eyes "give me those before you hurt your self" she said taking the ropes from Emily's hands.

A nervous laugh escaped Emily's lips.

Bionca smiled, shaking her head. "Now get down there before anyone notices" she said in a hushed tone.

Emily nodded, taking a step down onto the small steps that lined upwards on the side of the ship.

"Don't fall..."

"I'm being careful..." Emily mumbled "opps."

"What?"

"My sleeve is stuck" Her voice was uneasy.

"You trully are hopeless" Bionca rolled her eyes.

"I am not!" Emily yelled.

"Keep your voice down and keep going."

"Be hopeful that I don't push you over board once you get in here" Emily hissed, trying to take a step down she missed causing her to slip and fall into the longboat.

Bionca laughed "are you alright?" She asked.

"I think I landed on an oar" Emily said, sitting up straight.

Bionca's laughter roared.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny."

"Of course it is, now move over so I can come down" Bionca swung her leg over the edge and started to make her way down. "There, see how easy it is?"

"Don't be a show off."

"You're just not use to it, don't worry."

"I wouldn't feel as stupid if you didn't tease me so much" Emily crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, but you're so much fun to tease" Bionca jumped into the boat, making it rock back and forth.

Emily quickly grabbed onto the side, trying to steady the boat.

"It's not going to tip over."

"Heh, I know that" Emily smiled nervously.

"You get nervous real easily" Bionca raised a brow.

"Yes, a little."

"More like a lot" Bionca snickered, grabbing the oars and dipping them into the water.

"This is what I mean, you can't help but tease me about everything."

"Yes, and I told you it's just too much fun." Bionca began rowing.

"Not fun for me." Emily huffed.

"Really Emily, I don't think you're daft at all I'm just playing with you...and just think about it, in a couple of hours you wont have to deal with it ever again."

Emily looked puzzled "what does that mean?"

"After you and the former Commodore leave I doubt you will ever see me again."

"No...I don't want it to be like that" Emily thought for a moment "you should come with us."

Biona shook her head "I don't belong with those high class people, unlike you and James those are the kind of people you weren raised with, after my shipwreck I was taken in by a woman who owned a bar" she laughed.

Emily frowned, she didn't want to lose a friend "at least try to come visit me."

Bionca smiled "I'll try my best" she promised Emily.

Moments later there was nothing but silence between the two women. Emily shifted ever so often, trying to make her self feel more comfortable from feeling uneasy. Bionca had turned her head away from Emily and was now staring out at the island, she couldn't notice Jack, Elizabeth, nor James which made her begin to wonder where they had wondered off to. A small yawn escaped Emily's lips as the silence dragged on, neither of them making any attempt to break it. Emily bit down on her lip, softly tapping her foot against the floor of the boat. Bionca let out a long sigh of boredom, her arms beginning to feel cramped from rowing but she continued on.

"We're nearly there." Bionca nodded towards the island. Breaking the awkward silence.

Emily turned her head to see they were just feet away from the shore "is this the other side?"

"No, but it's close enough that James will be able to find you."

"Being a bit lazy are we?" Emily said jokingly.

"You want to try rowing this thing?" Bionca suggested.

Emily shook her head "no thank you."

Bionca smirked softly "exactly what I thought."

"Oh shut it."

"Shut it yourself or I'm turning this boat around" Bionca threatened.

"Alright, I'm done" Emily held up her hands in defense.

"Good, now I'm going to bring us ashore, hold tight" Bionca stopped her rowing, bringing the oars out of the water and placing them back into the boat.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Like I said, bringing us ashore" she jumped from the boat and into the water, it rising up to her thighs.

Bionca grasped onto the sides of the boat, tugging it a long with her as she pushed her way to get to shore, the weight of her skirt causing her to slow down.

"Isn't it tough to walk?" Emily tilted her head to the side.

Bionca nodded "somewhat, but I'm sure I'll live" she let out a small laugh.

"You want some help?" Emily offered.

Bionca shook her head "no, I'll be quite alright."

"You sure?"

"Never been so sure in my life, anyways the shore is only five feet away, no use in making you get out now."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, remaining in the boat.

"Here we are, you can hop out now" Bionca said smiling at Emily brightly, her entire skirt now soaked.

Emily stepped out of the boat, a smile slowly appearing on her lips.

"I hope you make it to Port Royal" Bionca said as she was ringing the water from her skirt "but I must take my leave before Jack leaves the island."

"Are you not taking the boat back?"

Bionca shook her head "you are James are going to need that, don't worry about me" she took a step back away from Emily.

Emily frowned, she felt like she was abondening Bionca but nodded "I'll see you again one day, correct?"

"Let's hope so, I'm happy for you Emily."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome, good-bye Emily" Bionca waved to Emily and then turned her back, running off into the trees.


End file.
